


I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons)

by vodkamutiny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - World War II, Cliche Soda Fountain Love Story, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkamutiny/pseuds/vodkamutiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get him two scoops of Butter Pecan, a favorite of grouchy old men. You suppose he’s probably no different. Sure enough, you spot the surprise on his face as he tries it, and the hint of a smile, although he clears his throat and glances away when he catches you looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written at about 5:00 in the afternoon while I was bored and listening to Lana del Rey. This will probably be multiple chapters, but honestly I've got a few vague ideas as to where this will go and that's it. Whatever. But, if I get anything history-wise wrong, please feel free to correct me!

You've lost track of how many summers you’ve spent working the soda fountain at your uncle’s pharmacy, but you never tire of it. This year, however, things are going to be a little different, you can already tell. It’s 1942 and the summer of your sixteenth birthday, and you’re terribly, horribly, _wonderfully_ excited. You can remember your sister Meulin’s sweet sixteen, and how grand it was. She danced with at least ten boys that night, and all her girlfriends got her make-up and pretty hair clips and necklaces, and your uncle bought her the loveliest emerald bracelet, and had her first kiss as the night drew to a close. You had sulked by the window for the entire night, but you were only nine at the time, prone to rivalry with your only sibling, however much you adored her. This year, your party was going to be splendid, even better than Meulin's. Every girl in town was going to be absolutely green with envy.

You’re so preoccupied with your daydreams that you don’t notice that you’ve been wiping the same spot on the counter for about ten minutes. Someone clears their throat, and you let out a startled gasp, straightening up and dropping the cloth back behind the counter. You look up into the kind eyes of your uncle, arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised teasingly. “Someone’s a little distracted today, eh?”

“Sorry! I’m just…thinking.”

He chuckles and ruffles your hair. “When are you not?” You fix him with a glare and try to scrounge up a comeback, but he’s gone before you can. “Get your head out of the clouds, Nepeta. It’s nearly one, customers will be here soon.”

You nod and fix your neat black curls under your hat, and soon enough, a portly woman with three small children under both arms enters with the toll of a little bell on the door. There are two boys, the oldest around nine, the younger about seven, and a little girl who looks barely more than four who struggles to climb up on the stool. The mother sits next to her, eyes tired but fond.

“And what can I get you four today?” You ask brightly, winking at the kids.

The older boy practically leaps onto the counter, grinning and banging his fists against the marble. “Banana split!”

“Jim, you never eat all of-”

“I will this time, Mama! I’m real hungry!” He rubs his belly for emphasis, and you can't help but smile.

“Oh…fine.”

“ _Yeah!_ " He pumps his fists in the air, rising up on his knees on the barstool.

The younger boy, eyes wide with childish admiration for his brother, nods in agreement. “I want a banana split too.”

“I don't like bananas.” The little girl pipes up.

“Shut up, Susy, you still eat baby food.”

“Do not!”

"Do too!"

The mother leans over so the boys can see her, eyes narrowed. “If the three of you don’t tone it down, we’re leaving without ANY ice cream and you’ll all be going straight to your rooms when we get home. I'll be telling your father, as well." 

“I’d like a vanilla milkshake.” Susy squeaks.

 

You fill their orders, and soon enough the children are practically inhaling their treats while the mother is reveling in the silence. You don’t really mind, in fact you’ve always wanted children, but your mother says that you’re ‘far too narrow for birthing babies’. You hope that you’ll fill out as you get older.

Wiping your hands off on your apron, you turn to a little old couple with clasped hands and gentle smiles, who order a single Coca-Cola float and sip at it from two straws. You watch them, dreamily. That’s what you want when you’re old. A big house, lots of grandchildren, and your sweet darling husband at your side. And you want to paint! Huge, pretty murals, adorning the hallways. You’ve been taking art classes, and your teacher says you’ve got a lot of potential. Potential is good enough for you.

The mother and her children leave, the boys yelling about airplanes or something, but they’re quickly replaced by a group you know all too well. Your big sister and her little crowd; Kurloz, Mituna, Latula, and Kankri. After the war began, the group actually didn’t change much, since you’re pretty sure Mituna’s brain-damaged from an accident a couple years back, Kankri’s in college, and Kurloz…the Makaras are just weird. You really wish Meulin didn't hang out with him, but that's her business and old news. All of her boy toys were exemptions from the draft, which meant all the ladies without military sweethearts fawned over them. But your sister had them wrapped around her finger, with her small town charm and full figure and shiny red lipstick.

Today, though, the five had added a sixth member; a boy who looks like a younger version of Kankri, although his hair is unruly and he's glaring at everything. He hovers near the back, looking terribly uncomfortable. You try to wave, but he doesn’t notice.

“Look at my little baby sister, manning the ice cream scoop like a pro!” Meulin trills, flipping her dark hair and sitting down at the counter right across from where you’re standing. “She’s turning sixteen soon, you know.”

“Congrats, baby Leijon. I did some _wild_ stuff when I was sixteen, it's a fun year.” Latula winks at you from behind her glasses. She’s practically in Mituna’s lap, and although their lower halves are hidden underneath the counter, you can pretty well guess where his hand is. She’s your friend Terezi’s older sister, and you think she works at a factory, judging by the bandanna in her auburn hair and her rolled-up sleeves.

“I’ll have a sundae, Nep.” Meulin grins at you, but your eyes stray to Kurloz’s arm around her waist and you feel a twinge of jealousy. Not because she has his affection, because he’s gross and you really hate him, but because she's practically a guy magnet. The only male close to your age who seems to remotely enjoy your company is your uncle's son Equius, and he's sweaty weirdo with no cool friends he can set you up with. The two of you have always been a pair of misfits, and that's how it's been since you were kids.

“’Tuna and I’ll take a Coke float.” Latula says.

“Kurloz, you want the usual?” You ask the man, since for as long as you’ve known him he’s said about three words. He nods.

“I’d like a strawberry milkshake, if you please, Miss Leijon.” Kankri is as formal as ever.

“Pink for…f-f-fucking PANSY ehehehehhhehe.” Mituna teases, laughing into Latula’s shoulder. She giggles as well, and wow you’re pretty sure she just pinched his-

“You do realize that slur is extremely offensive, and if I wasn’t as accustomed to your antics as I am, I would-”

“Hush, Kankitty, Karkat hasn't ordered yet!” Meulin rolls her eyes and you wonder if she’s touching him. Probably.

“Oh. Forgive me.” Kankri looks over to the other boy, who you guess is named Karkat. You can’t help but think he’s kind of cute.

“You closing your mouth for more than two seconds would be a sufficient apology.” Karkat mutters. You raise your eyebrows and pretend to wince. 

"Better pour some cold water on that burned area, Kanks." Latula quips, and he grumbles under his breath. 

You smile at her, before turning to Karkat. "What'll ya' have?"

“Just something really strong. You have anything like that?”

“I’ve got the purrfect flavor in mind.”

“Fucking fantastic.”

You smile and get right to your orders. Meulin’s and Kurloz’s usual -a Sun Crest grape soda float- don't take long because you’re so used to preparing them, and you get Latula and Mituna’s float out right after, then Kankri’s milkshake. You get Karkat two scoops of Butter Pecan, a favorite of crotchety old men. You suppose he’s probably no different.

Sure enough, you spot the surprise on his face as he tries it, and the hint of a smile, although he clears his throat and glances away when he catches you looking.

While Mituna and Latula alternate between sipping their float romantically and giving each other big sloppy kisses, and Meulin chats cheerfully to Kankri and Kurloz, though the latter simply looks at her and nods, Karkat sits alone and you feel kind of bad.

You mosey your way on over, pretending to wipe down the counters before dropping the act and placing your elbows on the table, chin in your hands and a smile on your face. “So what are you doing hanging out with these lowlifes?”

“One of said lowlifes is my brother.”

“Kankitty?” It’s not unbelievable, but you hope you haven’t offended him.

“Oh my God, don’t tell me those infernal puns are hereditary.”

You smirk. “Don’t you mean….inFURnal?”

“ _Please_ don’t, my ears will start bleeding.” He takes another bite of his ice cream, and you pull up a stool to sit on.

“I’ll be sure to use them more often when you’re around, then.”

“Wow, how fucking rude.”

You sigh and swing your legs a bit, glancing up at the posters of celebrities on the walls. Bettie Davis, Gene Kelly, Judy Garland, Cesar Romaro…all the men are so handsome, and all the ladies so curvy and curly-haired and you really, _really_ want to be in a motion picture. Preferably a romance. With some handsome, charming love interest with dark hair and eyes and a nice big-

“Hey, what’s your name?”

It takes you a minute to realize that Karkat’s talking to you. “Me?”

“Yes, you. Who else?”

You glance down at your feet, a little embarrassed. “My name’s Nepeta.”

“You would have thought your name was ‘purrecious darling sister’ by the way Meulin talks about you. She fucking adores you, it’s disgusting.”

“Why shouldn’t she?” You bat your lashes, and Karkat stares at you for a minute, before he replies. “Gee, I don’t know, maybe because-…Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like… _that_! With the saucer eyes, it's weirding me out." He's blushing, you _know_ he's blushing.

“Am I making you…uncomfurtable?”

“Holy shit, stop talking, it’s just…”

You lean forward a bit, and he huffs, returning to his ice cream.

“Never mind.”

Winking a bit, you return to wiping down the counters.

The seven leave after a while, Meulin waving dramatically to you and Karkat shooting you backwards glances every couple of seconds. Once they’re gone, you drop your face into your hands and get a little squealing out. You would have never guessed Kankri's brother would be cute, but he really really _really_ is and it's making you feel weird. You can only hope he comes back soon. When you finally look up, your uncle is staring at you, a curious look in his eye. You wave a hand dismissively and head to the freezer to get some more mint chocolate chip. The little ones have been crazy for that stuff lately.

 

The hours wane past. Couples and singles and families come and go, some you know from church or school or other activities, some strangers. You’re always nice, and by the time six-o-clock rolls around, you fold up your apron, take off your hat, and get ready to leave.

“Nepeta?” Your uncle says.

“Hmmm?”

“Have you gotten a letter from Equius recently?”

You bite your lip. Your cousin has been off at war for a couple months now, and he’s only sent two letters so far. Each one is quick and to the point; uncharacteristic, knowing him. He promises he’ll be home at Christmas, though. And that he’ll bring you back something.

The two of you have been friends since you were practically babies. Even though he’s a couple years older than you, you’ve never had trouble talking to him about almost everything. Since he’s been gone, you’ve felt a little more lonely than usual. But you promise yourself that he’ll be purrfectly fine. He’s Equius, after all.

“No, sorry, Uncle.”

He sighs, looking down at his desk. You sigh.

“I’m sure one will come in soon, though! He’s probably just busy.”

“Mmmm. Perhaps he is.”

You fidget with the strap on your purse a little before you head home for the day.

You pray that you’re right.


	2. Chronic Idiocy Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, Sollux. Am I going to need to crack a hole in that thick skull of yours so some common sense can leak in, or will you take it upon yourself to grow some goddamn brain cells?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is awful and i'm crying

The heat is cloying and sticky, permeating every inch of the room and clinging to your skin. You’re sitting on a stool behind the counter, feet propped up with a cheap fan flapping desperately in front of your face. You’re pretty sure someone would have to be crazy to go out in this heat. Brushing a couple fingers through your sweaty curls, you roll your head back and allow your eyes to drift shut.

“Fur goodness sakes, Nepeta, would you get your feet off the counter? This is a business, not our front parlor.” You slit your eyes open and fix your mother with a half-hearted glare. “But, Mama, it’s sooooo hot.”

“That doesn’t mean you can moon whoefur walks in this door. Show some modesty.” Your mother taps your shoes, and you slowly lower your legs to the floor.

“Modesty-schmodesty.” You mumble.

The older woman adjusts your hat for you and gives your shoulder a squeeze. “Brighten up, would you? I don’t like seeing my baby girl all gloomy.”

You let out a faint hiss, swatting her hand away. “You’d be gloomy too.”

“Sweetie, I know you miss Equius, but look at it this way. This is a chance to get out into the world, to make new friends instead of clinging to him!”

“I _clung_ to him beclaws he was the only purrson who didn’t call me cat freak!”

"But you’re older now! Surely-”

She is interrupted by the tolling of the bell on the door. You instantly straighten and scrounge up a smile, while your mother scurries off to the back room. “Hello there! How may I help you today?”

Well, well, well. If it isn’t the younger Vantas himself. You try to keep your smile from growing. However, he’s still not alone; Sollux Captor, Mituna’s younger brother, is with him, and he does not look like a happy camper.

“ _Thith_ ith the plathe you’ve been going on and on about? Thith ith Zahhak’th pharmathy. Are you fucking thimple?”

“Oh my god, Sollux. Am I going to need to crack a hole in that thick skull of yours so some common sense can leak in, or will you take it upon yourself to grow some goddamn brain cells? I’ve never been to this side of town, shitsmack. How the fuck was I supposed to know _you_ have?”

“Gee, I don’t know, perhapth a name drop would have been utheful.”

“I'm not talking to you anymore, bye.” Karkat heads up to the counter and takes a seat, looking at you apologetically. “Sorry about him, Nepeta. He’s had a serious condition since birth. Doctors are calling it Chronic Idiocy Syndrome. It’s tragic, really.”

“Lithen here, you cruthty botch of nature, if one more pint of bullshit thpoutth from your mouth, I’m going to hand jive right on out of here with my middle fingerth raithed in thalute.” Sollux climbs up beside him, adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

“Go right ahead.” Karkat gestures to the door. Neither of them make a move.

It takes you a second to recover from their ‘friendly’ banter, and when you do, you’re still a bit weirded out. “If you two are done…can I get you anything?”

“What was that stuff I bought last time? Peanut Brittle? Butter Cream?”

You laugh, rinsing off your scoop in the sink and finding the correct tub of ice cream. “Butter Pecan.”

“Yeah, that. Sollux, you should really try that stuff.”

“I don’t trutht your tathte budth. Jutht get me thome of that Burgundy Cherry stuff. Thoundth good.”

You fill their orders as quickly as possible, before you pull your stool over to sit in front of them. “So, what brings you two here today? It’s pawful hot outside.”

Sollux takes a bite of his ice cream, waving the spoon in the air as he speaks.“KK here’th been going on and on about thith plathe for dayth. The ithe cream, the cute girl at the thoda fountain…”

Karkat elbows him, and Sollux laughs. You, however, try to hide the blush burning over your cheeks.

“Like I said, Chronic Idiocy Syndrome.” Karkat says.

“Are you saying he’s stupid for thinking I’m cute?”

“No! Fuck, that’s not what I…” He trails off when he sees you trying not to laugh. “Oh, you-”

“Careful, KK. Don’t want to confeth your undying love jutht yet.”

You turn even more pink, while Karkat drops his head into his hands. “I’m this close, Captor. This fucking close.”

You would have made a reply, but you’re interrupted by the ding of the bell. This time, it’s also someone you recognize. “Oh, hi Kanaya!”

“Hello, Nepeta. And Sollux, Karkat.” The young woman walks to the counter and sits next to Karkat, skirt swaying as she moves. You like Kanaya. She’s always nice and motherly towards you. Your mother is close friends with hers, who owns a fabric and clothing shop just down the street that you love going to. They always have the prettiest things.

“What can I get fur you today, Miss Maryam?”

“Just a peppermint milkshake, if you please. The heat is quite intolerable today, especially without refreshments.” You get right on it, turning to the refrigerator behind you and listening to the three talk.

Karkat's voice is smug. “Damn right. See, Sollux, I told you this was a good idea.”

“I never thaid it wath a BAD idea, jethuth. Jutht that everyone knowth thith plathe.”

“I literally cannot understand a word you say. It’s all just THHHHHHH.”

“Okay, firtht of all, _fuck you_ , and thecond-"

“Boys.” Says Kanaya, eyeing the both of them. “As you can see, Nepeta and I are here as well. We’d both be very happy to join you in conversation."

When you turn to give Kanaya her milkshake, Karkat and Sollux are muttering to each other, Karkat's face getting redder by the second.

“Sorry, Kanaya.” He grumbles, looking back down at the cup of ice cream in front of him. You pick up a couple glasses from the cabinets and idly start polishing them while Sollux, Kanaya, and Karkat share small talk. Although, it’s kind of hard to ignore the elephant in the room; Karkat has been glancing at you every couple of seconds for the past five minutes.

“Thweet fucking Chritht, I cannot bear thith for one more thecond. Here’th your money, NP.” Sollux stands up, grabbing Karkat’s arm and dragging him towards the door, muttering as he goes. “All thith for ONE FUCKING GIRL. If you liked her tho damn much, why didn’t you come alone inthtead of buckling me in for the ride and then protheeding to only talk to me and barely her? I thwear, you are the literal shit of thomeone who hath eaten too much goddamn thtupidity. I could jutht…”

Karkat’s hand is over his mouth before he finishes, and the door swings shut behind them.

Kanaya is giving you a very knowing look. “You fancy him, don’t you?”

“What?! No, of coarse not! I’ve only just…” She's kind of giving you the stink eye. Damn, she's perceptive. “Ok, fine, yes.”

“Well, it seems to me that he’s also quite smitten with you.”

“You really think so?"

“Judging by the way Sollux was talking, and how he was looking at you, yes, yes I do.”

“How was he looking at me?” You put down the glass you were polishing, and lean over the counter in anticipation.

“Like you were the comeliest young lady he had ever laid eyes on." 

You lean down to smush your face bashfully against the countertop.

“Our families are very close, Nepeta. I have known Karkat practically since we were infants. I can tell when he likes someone.”

“B-But we only just met a few days ago! We can’t just…”

Kanaya nods slowly, taking a sip of her milkshake. She reminds you of some all-knowing goddess, with her sophisticated way of speaking and subtle knowledge of all sorts of things. That, and she's gorgeous. You’d kill for a face and body like she has.

“Yes, yes, I know. You have to make sure you fit in ways other than physical attraction. But, I can assure you, he will be coming back here. When he does, talk to him. Learn about his interests. I know for certain he has quite an affinity for motion pictures of the romantic genre.”

“Really?! I love those kinds of movies too!”

Kanaya smiles gently at you. “There’s the first step. I predict the two of you will make a splendid couple.”

“Oh, gosh, thank you so much fur your advice, Kanaya!”

“It’s my pleasure.”

You can sense that this is the start of something amazing.


	3. The Delinquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Damn, that went a lot smoother than I thought.”  
> “What, did you rehearse?”  
> “No!”  
> You squint a little.  
> “…Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm stupid

The next day, it’s raining. You watch the sky pour its contents over the town, and observe people scurrying down the stone streets with their umbrellas almost slipping from their hands. Your uncle is at his own counter, sorting through the mail. It’s a daily ritual, even though last night, you’d received a quick but nonetheless reassuring letter from Equius. He said that he’d been caught up after the Battle of Midway, an important strategic victory for the Allies, helping repair some of the damaged equipment. He promised he was perfectly fine besides a few bruises and scratches, and once again, swore he’d be home at Christmastime.

You still worry, though.

You’re perched on your stool by the corner, doodling in a pretty little journal Meulin purchased for you last Christmas. It has a large cat on the front cover, and little pawprints adorning the sides of the paper. Along with the fountain pen you had also received that holiday season, they’re your most prized possessions. Although you usually just write little paragraphs or draw cats in the corners, today you find yourself absently sketching the scene in front of you. You narrow your eyes, and scribble a few dark lines across the drawing and flip the page.

And your pen moves, slow and tentative at first, but soon you’re making furious strokes over the page, completely absorbed in your task. Once you have the basic shape drawn, you begin to pay a little more attention to detail. You fill in every curve and curl of his unruly hair, shade in his dark eyes, and make sure to pull his eyebrows down so it looks like he’s glaring. You even take the time to lightly sketch in his high cheekbones and the slight freckles dusted over his nose.

Then you draw his lips, not too full but full enough that you could see yourself kissing them and them tasting like…Butter Pecan. That’s what they’d taste like.

God, you are so weird.

After a while, you put down your pen and look around, not expecting to see your uncle’s hand reach out to pluck the journal from your hands.

“Is this one of your movie stars?” He says, squinting at the drawing.

“Uncle!!! Give that back!” You try to jump for it, but he holds it just out of your reach.

“This is that boy, isn’t it? The one who uses all that terrible language? Just like his good-for-nothing father, I swear-”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” You protest.

Your uncle looks down at you, narrowing his eyes. “Do you…fancy this delinquent, Nepeta?”

“No! Of claws not! But he’s my-”

“I forbid you from fraternizing with him.”

“Uncle!”

“He will only soil your pure reputation. Trust me on this, my dear.”

“Trust you on what?” The both of you look up, and your mother is standing by the back of the store, her arms crossed.

“Ah, Nemaea, we were simply-”

Your mother holds up a hand to silence him. “ _Dearest_ brother, would you mind speaking with me in the back room for a moment?”

He looks back at you for a moment, before he drops your journal on the counter and walks off.

You hug the book to your chest, staring down at your drawing. Despite yourself, you feel your fingers creeping over the paper, resting gently on his lips. You sit like that for a while, that is, until the door swings open.

Speak of the devil, and the devil will appear.

Well, in in this case, you guess it's more like 'draw the devil'.

You can tell he’s been in the rain by the dampness of his clothes and the droplets beaded up in his hair. He looks absolutely miserable, but when he sees you, his lips pull to the side in a sort of crooked smile. “Hey, Leijon. Needless to say, I took some advice and decided to come alone.”

“Well…right now might not be a good time…”

“Oh, really? Shit, I can come back later-”

“No, please, stay.” Wow, that sounded really desperate. What's wrong with you.

Karkat comes to the counter, and sits right across from you. You tuck your journal under your seat and lean a little closer to him.

“So…Zahhak’s your uncle, right?”

“Yep.”

“I’m guessing he doesn’t like me.”

You grit your teeth. “You guess right.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t give a shit what that pretentious asshole thinks of me or my family. No offense to you.” He looks faintly concerned.

“Oh, none taken. He tends to be a little judgmental.” You fidget a bit, intertwining your fingers together in your lap. “Um…can I get you anything?”

“Not today. I just came to talk to you.”

“…Really?”

“Yeah. You seem pretty competent. Not like the rest of those boy-crazy broads cluttering the rest of town.”

“Was that a compliment?"

“…Purrhaps.” He rolls the ‘r’ and you giggle.

A couple seconds of silence pass, and he runs his hand through his hair. “So, I’m gonna make this quick, because I can tell there’s something on your mind and I don’t want to bother you about it, but uh…do you wanna go to Lalonde’s sometime?”

You perk up instantly, a smile growing on your face. Lalonde’s is both a pub and a dance hall, the hangout of all the popular teenagers in town. The woman who owns it, who goes simply as Mom or Mom Lalonde, is known for her alcohol problem and fun but rather cynical attitude. Your uncle, naturally, disapproves of the place. But you’re pretty sure Meulin goes every week, and your mother even takes an occasional visit. Either way, you are a Leijon, not a Zahhak, and you will do as you damn well please.

“I’d love to!”

Karkat smiles again, rubbing the back of his head. God, you love his smile. “That’s…great. When do you get off tomorrow?”

“Six.”

“Alright. So I’ll meet you here. How’s that sound?”

“Purrrfect.”

“…Damn, that went a lot smoother than I thought it would.”

“What, did you rehearse?”

“No!”

You squint a little.

“…Fuck.”

“Anyway, so tomeowrrow at six? I’ll make sure to bring something nice to change into.”

“Fucking fantastic. I’ll see you then.”

His hand moves to gently touch yours, just a little tap, and you think he’s going to kiss your cheek, but he leaves hastily before anything happens. And this time, you’re positive he’s blushing.

You sit there for a long moment, stunned. After a few minutes, you slam your head down on the counter and scream quietly.

Not three seconds pass before your uncle and mother exit the back room, the former looking quite defeated and the latter with a smug grin on her face. She glances at you and winks. “So were there any customers?”

“Not a one.” You reply. Her smile grows.

“Talk to me on the way home.”


	4. Pin Curls and Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nepeta, let me explain to you a thing. You see these two idiots? They’re douchebags. Conversely, you are not. You’re…actually a really great girl. But if you let these two get to you, you will follow in their fate and become a douchebag. It is inevitable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late late late late late

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are nervous as hell. You’re waiting outside the pharmacy, hands wringing and your entire body quivering. You have never been on a date in your life. Well, except for that one school dance with Eridan Ampora that you’ve been trying to forget for years. Worst experience of your life. He’d called you his little kitten and tried to plant one on you, to which you responded by clocking him in the jaw and fleeing.

Luckily, he was too ashamed that a girl had hit him and told no one.

You rock back on your heels and gently pat your carefully arranged pin curls. As soon as you mentioned the word ‘date’ to Meulin, she had let out a squeal with a pitch so loud your ears were ringing for half an hour. She insisted on doing your hair and letting you wear one of her dresses, though a few safety pins were in order, since your sister was admittedly a bit more…endowed then you. She always assured you that you were just a late bloomer, though.

She even made you wear make-up; a foreign concept to you. For the majority of the time you simply sat there quietly and let her put all that goop on your face. At least it was nice make-up, not the shitty kind you see Vriska Serket wearing all the time. Seriously. Who even wears blue lipstick? Not any sane person, that's for sure.

You start a bit as footsteps round the corner, and you’re suddenly nose-to-nose with your date for the evening. Blushing, you back up a bit and he does as well, awkwardly rubbing his arm. He’s wearing something suitably casual- a gray vest and a black overcoat, with black dress pants. You find male fashion these days incredibly handsome. Especially on him. Gee whiz.

“Shit, sorry I’m late. How long have you been waiting?”

“Oh, not at all very long!” You reply, a little breathless from the butterflies fluttering to their hearts’ content in your stomach. He looks at you for a few seconds, blinking. A surge of panic passes over you. What if he doesn’t like make-up? What if he liked the sweaty, casual Nepeta who worked at the soda fountain better?

“So you did something new with your hair?”

“Well…Meulin wanted to expurriment…” You push a piece behind your ear.

“It looks good. Like, really good.” Instantly you turn pink, and he clears his throat, before extending an arm to you.

“You’re probably sick of me talking, I won’t torture you with it anymore. Let’s get going.” You place your hand on his arm slowly, then move to hold it. It’s not super muscular, like Equius’s, but it’s sturdy and nothing to scoff at. Instinctively you come a little closer as you walk. For some reason, even though your partner isn’t tall or imposing in any way, you feel incredibly safe.

Lalonde’s is practically overflowing with people by the time the two of you get there. All the tables are pushed to the back to make room for a massive dance floor. You’re a little put off by the sheer number of bustling bodies, but Karkat expertly leads you towards the side and to the back. Instantly he’s greeted by a loud whoop, and a cackle.

“Check this out, TZ. Our little boy’s all grown up and got himself a date. Hold on, I've got a little dust in my eye.” You recognize the young man with the pale blond hair and the sunglasses. Dave Strider, the resident cool guy who all the girls adore. Both of his brothers had been off at war for a while now, and since Dave was the youngest, he was left the Strider family business. You’re pretty sure it involves motion pictures. Fairly risqué motion pictures. Your uncle disapproves.

“Can it, Strider, I'm not letting you scare off my date with your half-assed attempts at suavity, because A, she doesn't deserve it, and B, your attempts are just that; _attempts_. Actually, you know what? Just drop the act already. I’m not dealing with it tonight.” Karkat pulls out a chair for you before taking a seat himself, looking significantly more irritated.

“My, my, Karkat. Someone’s trying to show off for his little lady friend.” The high-pitched, slightly scratchy voice comes from Terezi Pyrope, a friend of yours from school. The two of you used to play pretend games when you were younger. She was always a dragon, and you were always a mighty lion who tried to keep her in check, to no avail. Since then, you’ve lost touch, but you still hang out sometimes.

She winks at you as she speaks. “Don’t take a word he says to heart, Nepeta. He’s all talk.”

Karkat lets out a groan and claps a palm to his forehead. “I don’t need your bullshit either, Terezi. Don’t corrupt her.”

“Corrupt?” You repeat, narrowing your eyes a bit.

“Nepeta, let me explain to you a thing. You see these two? They’re douchebags. Conversely, you are not. You’re…actually a really great girl. But if you let these two get to you, you will follow in their fate and become a douchebag. It is inevitable.”

Dave rolls his eyes. “Dude, I’m touched by those heartfelt sentiments, I really am, but I get enough of them, like, every single goddamn day. There’s a new cat in town, and I'm curious.” He lowers his glasses to the bridge of his nose and smiles at you. You grin back.

“Shoot!”

Karkat protests, but you pat him on the cheek and he falls silent.

“Alright, here we go. How in the hell did a cute little thing like you end up with an idiot like him? Seriously, I get the 'good girls like bad boys' junk, but Vantas isn't even a bad boy. He's just a slightly disobedient shitbaby of the male gender.”

“Strider, I swear to God, I’m gonna-” Your date cuts off as you place a hand over his arm. You clear your throat. “Well…I have to say, I like a man who knows what he’s talking about. And he’s a real softie once you get him alone.” You smile gently at him, giving his arm a quick squeeze.

“Oh my GOD. They’re ADORABLE!” Terezi throws her head back dramatically, running her hands through her bright red hair. Karkat covers his face and mumbles something incoherent. Dave chuckles and slings an arm over the cackling female’s shoulder. “I think it's a nice match. Vantas needs to lighten up. I think you’d be the perfect kind of girl who’d do that for him. Or should I say, purrfect.”

You giggle and Karkat slams his forehead against the table.

After about ten more minutes of chatting with Terezi and Dave (though in Karkat’s case it’s mostly shouting) the two of them get up as one of the faster songs come on. Terezi winks at you, but you only blush and shake your head.

You and Karkat sit next to each other and watch the others dance by, skirts swirling and shoes tapping against the floor. You don’t notice how close he’s gotten until he softly touches your hand, and you jump a bit before looking up at him quizzically.

He’s inches away, so close you could almost feel the heat from his face. You blink, and he stands, holding out his hand for you.

“We're at a goddamn dance hall, we might as well join in the uncoordinated ass-shaking. Let's dance."


	5. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night i looked at you  
> i found a dream that i could speak to  
> a dream that i can call my own  
> i found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
> a thrill that i have never known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty sure writing this gave me diabetes

The dancing begins nice and peppy, with the band striking up _Don’t Sit Under the Apple Tree_ right as you and Karkat step onto the floor. He takes your hand, places his hand on your waist, and the two of you move, every other couple on the floor perfectly in sync with the well-known tune. He keeps hold of your hand and you twirl around him, and at one point, he even dares to lift you up and swing you around, which admittedly makes you blush just a teensy bit.

The song ends, and Karkat’s still holding you, both of you already panting and sweaty. The two of you prepare to head off, but the band strikes a chord and you look pointedly at your date for the night. This has got to be your favorite song. And from the looks of it, it’s also his. He quirks an eyebrow up questioningly, and you nod, before he plants his hand at your waist again and you place yours against his shoulder. The other couples are swaying romantically, with the occasional twirl as the band grows louder. You and Karkat do the same, and as the lyrics start up, he mumbles them in your ear.

“At last, my love has come along.” He spins you a little, and you’re a bit distracted by his voice. “My lonely days are over.” Your heart starts to hammer as Karkat leans down to rest his forehead against yours. Hooooly shit. Holy _shit_. “And life is like a song.” You drop your head around his shoulder and he wraps his arms securely around you, both of you rocking slowly.

The song trickles on, and you barely move, humming faintly as Karkat sings in your ear. You love his voice. It’s not the smooth baritone that most male singers had, but it’s rough and sweet and unconventional, which is precisely what you adore about it. As the music draws to a close you lift your head, and the two of you are nose to nose, so close you can count the freckles splashed over his cheeks. Your face feels like its on fire. He presses his lips to the center of your forehead, and you pop up to chastely kiss the tip of his nose. He smirks; a short, choppy laugh, but a laugh all the same.

When you get back to the table, Terezi and Dave are sitting there, along with two new additions. Vriska Serket, with her long blond hair and wicked smile, and- oh no. Oh no. Eridan Ampora is sitting right next to her, his legs crossed, eyes glued to you from beneath his stupid glasses. Instinctively, you tug the neckline of your dress up.

“Look at you, Kar, you’ve found yourself a sweet little stray. About damn time.”

You curl your lip in a sort of snarl. “Shut it, Ampurra, you don’t have any place to talk. Last time we danced, you had a bruise on your face the size of a baseball!”

He clenches his fist and straightens in his seat. “Now you listen here, you nappy-haired trollop-”

“Call her anything like that again, you pretentious, shit-coated disaster, and I’ll kick your ass to Timbuktu, round trip, mark my words.” Karkat grabs your hand, holding it in such a grip you swear your fingers start to turn blue.

Eridan looks about ready to start a fight, but his apparent date intervenes before anything can get serious.

“Eridaaaaaaaan. Quit badgering the poor girl, and remember who you’re here with.” Vriska reaches up and laces her fingers through Eridan’s slicked back hair, before yanking on it harshly. He only grunts in response, rubbing his scalp.

“Thank you, Vriska, for the intervention. We’d be DEVASTATED if poor Karkat and Nepeta’s date was disturbed, wouldn't you, Dave?” Terezi simpers at the other female, glasses balanced on the tip of her nose. From beside her, Dave crosses his arms. "It'd be a real tragedy."

Vriska only directs her attention to Karkat, much to Terezi's annoyance. “So is it true, Vantas? Have you fallen for the little lady manning the ice cream parlor? That's cute.”

“That’s actually none of your damn business.”

Your gaze drifts back to Eridan, and you notice the suit that he’s wearing. That’s not a typical- hey, wait a minute. He was nineteen now, right? And you hadn’t seen him around town in a while, so that must mean…

You wrinkle your nose. “I didn’t know you were in the military.”

“Navy, actually. I’m on leave.”

“Blown up anything yet?”

“Well, no, I’m-” Vriska butts in before he can finish. “He’s just a Seaman, the ships he’s on don’t even fight. Just deliver supplies.”

“Didn’t need your input, Vris.” Ampora grumbles.

“You’re welcome.”

The night wanes on, with everyone flipping between between best friends and mortal enemies, and its awful confusing to you. Vriska and Terezi act as if they’re sisters, but constantly poke and taunt and tease at each other. Dave and Karkat go back and forth, and he and Eridan do the same. You do not understand.

After a couple more rounds on the dance floor, you feel your eyelids start to droop and Karkat (rather rudely, but that’s just him) tells everyone goodbye, before escorting you out.

He offers to walk you home, which you gladly accept. The little townhouse you share with your mother and sister is just a couple blocks down from the pharmacy, so there isn’t much walking to do, thankfully. You’re exhausted. Even so, as Karkat stands at the foot of the steps with his hand in his pockets, looking up at you with this shine to his eyes that you’ve never seen, you’re reluctant to leave him. So you step close, lift a hand to cup his jaw, and kiss him softly on his cheek.

“Thank you fur taking me out. It was wonderful.”

“You’re welcome. I had a really great time too, surprisingly. Uh...will you be at the pharmacy tomorrow?”

“I have a day off, but I could come if you’d like.”

“No, no, you need that. You’re a hard worker, I don’t want you to get burned out. I guess I’ll see you when I see you, then?”

You nod, your smile starting to hurt your lips. “You think we should do this again sometime?”

“Definately.” He hugs you quickly, and heads off down the street-lamp illuminated sidewalk. You playfully blow him a kiss, and he smirks at you before reaching up to catch it.

What a beautiful man.


End file.
